A Ghost I Became
by deliverygirl
Summary: [AU]Some shadows from the past never fade.[sasunaru]
1. summerghost

It was like anyother day, the same warm breeze. Same scalding sun. The same damned old town. My parents, long gone. Momma fleet years ago from my alcoholic father. And him... he killed himself. I live by myself, in this crummy little place. The only thing to do on a Sunday morning. Nothing. I had myself a mediocre job at the market place.But my routine for Sundays were slightly different. First it consisted from stealing the front neighbour's paper. It wasn't like he cared. He was crippled and fought in some war. "A lunatic" the church bitches used to say, in the market line. It wasn't like I was a burglar or enjoyed picking fun at crippled guys. But he never ever got outside the house. So I consider the paper a favour from my part. I crawled myself to the front porch. I wanted to feel the summer breeze for some reason unknown to me. Screeching the door away, i stiffled a yawn. Long, sweet Summer. It promised all. All the things you can't say but is just eager to see happening. I had this nagging feeling in my gut. Everything was about to change. I always liked changes. At least, used to.

So I ducked myself through the asphalt street, to the cripplesdoor, sneaking his paper, fumbling in my pockets for a pack of cigarettes. None. In my front lawn, dry grass, dirt, some eaten away furniture and an old couch. I prompted myself there, taking advantage from the shadow of my old forsaken apple tree. Almost dead too. Everything seemed dead in this little town. I remember when I was a kid, momma used to say " God will help us all,sunshine. And between you and me, we are gonna be happy. Very happy, hun" She then pinched my nose and blinked as if it was our little secret.Oh yeah, he saved my poor ass from a stressful rich radiating city life. Not hers though. She ditched herself with a guy in a motorcycle at midnight. From the curtains in my bedroom, i saw her go. She thought I couldn't see her smiling. I did see it. But it's not like I'm miserable or the likes, but I could use a bit of luck. So I thought to myself, frowning at puzzled words in the sports section. It never really changed. Just my hope. It kinda got to its limit. Now I was just used to not being entirely happy, you know? That kinda of happiness, that everyone talks about, as it overfloats their hearts. For me, that's kinda overrated. I just find myself happy looking at the clouds, the small things always saved me from going loonie. So I scrunched down on the sofa, didn't bother for the skunk, I could always bathe in the backyard with the hose. It was summer. Nobody really cared. So prompting down, I leaned my head on the edge, glancing at the sky, the paper engulfed in one of my palms. I just lay there staring at the cerulean blue that matched my own eyes. Until something crowded my view. Or someone.

"So you're the punk that keeps stealing my uncle's paper?" A husky fluid voice. I blinked, annoyed.

"Wahh.." So I saw him. It sure was about to change. Just looking at this pale figure, it had to. He just looked so out of place. Never saw him before, never imagined seeing him before. But I did. I couldn't remember why, but I did. And then my hope was creeping me again. It was like I had seen a ghost. An invisible one. Cuz' I've never seen this guy. I promise, I was sure about it. But then again, I was never right. Fate was about to prove that to me again.

Tbc?

---


	2. diving in

Why should I even get up? But I did. Even with that marvelous sky above my head. I had to get up.

"Hu, what?" I played dumb. It was the easiest way to get away from people. So I did.

"Tsc. Not only blond, but stupid too? You don't look like the second one.But hear me, you brat. Stop stealing my uncle's paper." He stated with a weird look. He was tall. Tall enough. Black hair. Black eyes. I was disturbed. He wasn't a girl. But more beautiful than the ones I used to know.

"Waah.. oh, you're related to Hatake. Nethew?" When I was up, he was already retreating with the paper in hand.

"Hey, come back here!" He stopped. Turned around to me.

"What is it?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Hmm, I'm... hmm, sorry?" That didn't convince him much.

"What, so you can barge into our house and steal other things? Nah, thanks" Our? Hmm.So he did live there. For now, I guess.

"No, I mean... Yes..no. It's just that I didn't think... he would... mind. He's never gone out the house and the papers piled themselvs up so-" I started to fidget, not used to be claimed as a thief also. He kept on though.

"Hey, i really mean it!" A kid in a bike cut our links through the street. The grocerie's offspring.

"So what? You thought you did him a favor?Yeah, yeah. Stay away, freak" I wasn't amused by that word. That's like, when you listen too much to one song, and can never ever hear the chorus again or you'll go homicidal? So that's kinda like it. That feeling.

"Don't." He was gone already. I ducked my head. The kid again with the bike

"Haha, retard" He pointed to me. I didn't particularly care, but I was annoyed at the moment.

"Get away from here, little fucker" I shouted while he ran away, somewhat frightened. I was considered this miserable, lunatic kid, something like that. All sorts of rumours. But when a stranger insulted me without any reason , well. I was stealing his uncle's paper.I guess he had a motive. So, what was left for me to do. Oh, the doubt. Ah, now i remember. Now I have to buy a paper. And a pack of cigarrettes.

* * *

It was almost dark. I had a bottle of beer. Homer style. On the sidewalk, sitting, looking at the new brilliant points in the sky. The sun right there, at the other end of the horyzon. The day hadn't been exactly what I could call a productive day. I just took a walk. Thought about going at the crippled guy's house to apologize. But by what I knew, that guy could be lying. For all I knew, he could be the thief. Or a killer. He could have ended Mr Hatake's miserable life. Naah, stop it, Naruto. Always getting ahead of yourself. Who cares, anyway. Ending that guy's misery wouldn't be so bad after all. So when I got home from my little walk, I just sat there, waiting for the stars. Drinking my beer. Until I noticed something coming in my direction.

"Ahh, don't Pluto." He jumped over me, not caring about my pleas. Bad bad dog. A golden retriever. He was the other neighbour's dog. Probably ran away again. Don't blame him.Wouldn't like my ass being beaten by a selfless midaged guy.

"AAH, stop with the lickin'. I know what you want, you old bum." I inclined the bottle so he could drink a bit. Yeah, he liked beer. Who doesn't. And I've had enough beer for a Sunday. Work tomorrow. Then the same husky voice took me out of my slumber.

"Not only a thief, but trying to seduce a dog hu? That's a new one for me. Not really odd for this creepy town."

"You scared the shit outta me!!" Back he was. Then he sat, right next to me, like nothing had happened before.

"What are you doing?" I was impressed by his squizo antics.

"Mingling with the town's people. Why." It wasn't really a question. Pluto kept drinking.

"Stop intoxicating the dog" He said. I ignored. And the beer ended. Pluto peeked at us and ran down the street like he'd seen a ghost. Or just because the beer itself was gone.

"What?" he asked, tired of the silence.

"I'm sorry about the newspaper." I said before thinking about it. I didn't glance to see his reaction either.

"Don't mind that." As if nothing ever happened. Baffled, I didn't say a word.

"Oh, and I didn't mean to call you a freak." What a crayon box of surprises.

"Ah..." That took more out of my shoulders than I thought I was baring."...don't worry about it."

"But you're still a thief in my eyes."

"I already said I'm sorry." He just huffed.

"Plus, a good thief would never admit that he stole something."As if it was true.

"So what? You're a dumb thief as I figured out before." Before I could retort with a son of a bitch kinda argument, he glanced at me.

"Soo, what is left to do in this god's forsaken place?Only stealing , I might assume." He asked, his eyes translating that he was playing with me. I punched him lightly. Perhaps a bit too friendly.

"Bastard, not a thief" Emphasis on thief. He glared. "And, no,there's nothing left to do here.Sorry to disappoint you,...by the way, what's your na-" He got himself up.

"I don't buy it." Not looking at me, he peered the neighbourhood. Dead quiet.

"Hmm. Hello??" Not much effect. He looked a bit high at that moment, if you ask me. Not doped, but focused. On something far beyond my imagination. Then he pulled me to my feet.

"Come here." He dragged me by the arm into the other side of the street, stopping at the front gate of the third house to his. I was much feeling like a 4 year old all over again. He left my arm, only to climb said gate.

"Come on, you pussy." My eyes twiched at that.

"Am.no.PUSSY" Did the same as he.

"Why are we trespassing again?" It didn't sound as obvious as I thought it would.

"Quit whining. The owners are away." He lead me to the back entrance, but i was getting a dejà vu moment again. Birthday's parties came to mind. Old friends, old life. The previous family that lived here, they had thrown this birthday party and invited all the kids from the street. I was so happy. The daze state soon ended and I could recall that same pool over there. What I couldn't remember was that guy taking his shirt off along with his pants and diving in.

"It's hot, Uzumaki. Better than rot at the sidewalk" He said with his dark hair all plastered over his face.

"Wha- Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Your mail box. Or don't you tell me ...you stole that too?" what the fuck is wrong with this guy?Stop enerving me, you dick! But I wouldn't actually say that.

"You wish, you cunt!" I said while taking off my own shirt and pants, only to stand with my boxers.Yes, very very discreet. Then I got in. Damn. I'm always so easy to get. Coming to surface, I blinked my eyes, searching the raven.

"Hey, where are yo-" Enough to get me drowning. He pulled my body into the deep area and covered my mouth with his hand. I was getting frenetic but something told me to go with it. Couldn't see anything, too dark. My heart was pounding so fast I thought I was gonna have a heart attack right there, underwater. Well, that should be original. Then his hand slowly backed away, emerging silently and bringing me along with him. Just the top of our heads were visible to outsiders, then our eyes. His eyes didn't meet mine.

"The old lady." Whispering, he pointed to the fences on the otherside of the pool.

"She was there. Gladly, it's already dark." And here I thought he was trying to kill me for a newspaper.

"I guess." I said, a bit embarrased. Didn't really know why I was.

"Thanks to you."

"What? I didn't do anything!!" I said.

"There, you keep shouting, you idiot." He shutted my mouth with his hand again." You must not be aware of how loud you are." I yanked his hand away.

"_Am. Not. loud_!" I whispered, gritting my teeth.

"Lousy thief. Nosy old bitch. You pick" Argh, he was getting on my nerves.

"AM NOT-" and then we were back in water. But something was wrong. Perhaps...No.I was delusional. Those soft lips on mine. I barely could move, enough breath. That lasted forever until he pinched me at the side and we were back again on surface. He parted away.

"Loud." I was impressed with his way of not caring about anything he did.

"What the .." I tried to keep it down.

"_what the hell was that?_"

"You didn't shut your mouth. Now let's get outta here before she calls the cops." He swimmed to the edge and got a hold of his clothes, motioning for me to do the same.I got out. I was on auto-pilot._That was weird._ Not unpleasant weird, but plain weird. When I noticed, I was fully clothed, damp and getting back to my house. The faster I walked, the weirder it would get. He was following. I stopped dead on my tracks. He looked me funny.

"Ok, mister, now can you at least tell me your name?"

"Why? Just because I kissed you it doesn't mean you deserve to know it." Man, was he annoying the shit outta me.

"Like to play the smartass, I see." His dark eyebrow raised at this comment."And I thought you were only trying to shut my mouth, you fag."

"Not a fag, idiot. Although, you could pass for a girl." I blushed, not intending too.

"Ha, could I? Bastard." Cynical. I stomped back to my house. But he started running ahead.

"Shall I accompany you mam'?"

"You didn't seem so funny this morning."

"I was dealing with a thief. You have to sum that up." I was getting tired of his witty retorts but couldn't help but laugh. It was a long time ago since I had this sorta distracting moments. I smiled at him. I noticed also that he himself didn't laugh much, being as sarcastic as he was. But then I saw, his lips tugging up, just a bit, to show off his amusement.

"Wait here, funny man." I went inside and got back with a couple of beers. Threw one to him and settled on the porch's stairs. He soon was beside me, opening his bottle with the damp clothing.

"By the way... it's Sasuke." He looked at sky, looking peaceful. I took that as truce.

"Hmm. Naruto here." He didn't look at me, but I thought I heard him say something in between.

"_I know."_

TBC...


End file.
